Equestrian adventure
by aceman7777777
Summary: long story short I am in equestria  a few swears that is why its rated T


What would happen if i showed up in Equestria, that's a good question i think ill answer that with this story I'm about to write, not gonna lie if i showed up in Equestria i would be scared shit-less by two ponies, rainbow dash b/c she'd probably kick my 160lbs ass, and Celestia b/c shes like over 1000 years old and if she knows anything about the human race she would banish my ass to the dead centre of the Everfree forest in a dungeon surrounded by lava...underground, or send me to the moon. So this is what i think would happen FIRST FIC. UPLOADED even though I've wrote about 7-8 but they kinda didn't have any purpose and were ultimately very boring so hopefully this on makes it it is another HiE fic so if you don't like those then leave now, but if you do like that sorta thing please review my story so i know how i did

best pony is Luna, fav ponies are Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Derpy, Luna, Celestia, all other ponies

Chapter !

I woke up in the warmth of my feather blanket around 11:00. i reached out for my phone and put on my morning playlist. Mostly 70's and 80's but a few newer and a few older rock songs. I pushed play and "Hotel California" made its way into my ears. To my surprise my dad wasn't home. He went out last night but i didn't care for it was Saturday and I had the house to my self, ponies on the 62'. I made my way to the fridge and to my delight there was a deer steak that was thawed in bowl and ready to cook

"deer steak for breakfast, I think so" I thought as I turned on the burner and began to cook my steak. After I had eaten my breakfast I moved into the living room and plugged in my secret hard drive I used to record and watch ponies. I watched the latest episode Hearths Warming eve and proceeded to my closet were I kept my rifles. I looked from one to the other as I decided which one I would use too shoot some targets around my yard (I lived on a farm so this was legal). I grabbed my favourite one. It was a semi auto .303 Brit. A world war 2 replica, only 20 were made. I practised with my rifles on a daily basis, truth be told I just liked shooting crap. I grabbed two boxes of ammo the three extra magazines I had, slung the rifle over my shoulder by the strap and made my way to my makeshift target range. I plugged my iPhone back in and changed it to my afternoon playlist and "Through Fire and Flames" played its way into my head.

When I got to my target range I went down range and set up three targets, some cans and bottles and a foam deer. After my brief setup was complete I loaded up the gun and lined up the iron sites on the foam deer about 150 yards down range I fired off the 7 round clip noticing something peculiar, there was a strange distortion in the air, it looked kinda like a heat wave but concentrated. had it not been December I would have accepted it as that and continued on my way, but instead I slung the rifle over my shoulder and instinctively grabbed my ammo and extra magazines and headed down range. After I got within about 10 yards of the distortion I felt like I was being pulled into it. before I could turn and run I was pulled through. Into a very new scenery a forest. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

I awoke with start looking around I saw a forest, my .303, 2 boxes of ammo and two box magazines.

"well no sense panicking, that will only lower my chances of survival" I thought as I walked over and picked up the rifle pulling back the slide to reveal one unspent cartridge and one in the magazine. I pulled the slide the rest of the way back to eject the first cartridge and let it go to let the spring mechanism chamber the second with a satisfying click, I then pulled out the empty magazine putting it in my jacket pocket. I put a fresh magazine in the rifle and the unspent one back in the box. After I finished loading my .303 I headed a random direction hoping to find civilization. At least I have my gun.

"I mean only if your not busy I wouldn't want to be a nuisance"

"sure Fluttershy I would love to go with you to Zecoras, besides I'm running out of my favourite tea"

"thank you twilight" and with that the butter yellow Pegasus called Fluttershy and the lavender unicorn Twilight Sparkle made there way to Zecora the zebras house.

A hungry manticore watched its prey as It moved, it was nervous looking and unlike anything it had ever seen before. The manticore figured it was bordering on the insane side as it would aim the stick it was carrying at anything that made a noise. The hungry manticore decided to follow the strange being farther along before pouncing

I was starting to go into full panic as I heard noises more and more frequently. I new something was following me but I couldn't see it. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I shouted out expecting silence I got a low growl from a nearby bush. I swivelled just in time to see a manticore leap out at me ready to strike. I fired three shots one in the left paw, one in the gut, and one in a nearby tree. The creature stumbled back as I went to fire another shot, I pulled the trigger with the sites on its face but to my dismay the cartridge that was supposed to be in the chamber was sticking side ways out of the breach.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I reached to chamber the next round but the enormous beast had regained its footing, lept forward and swung hitting me square in the chest and throwing me into a nearby tree. The last thing I saw before it all went dark was the rifle in my lap and three large bleeding gouges in my chest.

"twilight did you hear that" the Pegasus said frightened at the unusual sound emanating from the forest not to far away

"yes I did, it sounded like voices"

"somepony might be in trouble" the two ponies ran as fast as they could to the source of the sound. As they made there way to site there heard three loud bangs

"w-w-what was Th-Th-that" the timid Pegasus stammered as she ran

"i don't know" the unicorn replied just as they arrived at the source of the sound. What they saw both mystified and horrified them at the same time. It was a manticore attacking a bipedal creature that was holding a stick. The manticore had jumped at the strange creature and knocked into a nearby tree. Since then the unicorn and the Pegasus had jumped from the bushes and Fluttershy used her famous stare on the poor beast "YOU LEAVE THAT CREATURE ALONE RIGHT NOW" the manticore felt the Pegasuses stare bore straight into its very soul (I'm a ginger I don't believe in souls). It then turned tail and ran deeper into the woods. The Pegasus then turned to the passed out being on the ground. She took its pulse to find that it had a weak heart beat, she looked at its chest to see the three large bleeding gouges.

"t-t-twilight I need help" the Pegasus called out to her friend

"is it alive?" the unicorn asked

"y-yes but its b-bleeding badly and I need you t-t-to help me take it back to my c-c-cottage, if that w-would be alright."

the unicorn levitated the strange being and began to head back the way they came when she noticed the stick drop out of its lap.

"w-what i-is that" Fluttershy asked looking at the 'stick' noticing it was made mostly of metal and unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"i don't know but it might be important, bring it along" and with that they took the strange creature back to Fluttershy's cottage.

When they got back to Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy tended to its wounds. She was surprised when she seen the only external injuries were the large cuts on its chest. She would have to wait for twilight to come back with her books to identify and heal the poor creature.

Fluttershy got thirsty and decided to go to the kitchen and brew some tea for twilight when she walked in the sight before her made her faint. Were there was once sitting a strange bipedal creature now sat a grey Pegasus with an orange mane and a fire ball cutie mark.

I faded in and out of consciousness a few times before I awoke I felt a stinging pain in my chest and a burning throbbing pain in my back. it felt like somebody had stabbed to knives on either side of my spine and was wrenching them around I looked down at my chest and instead of my grey jacket I saw...fur? "

"no this can't be right" I muttered as I went to pinch myself when I noticed something very peculiar, where my hand should have been there was a grey hoof, my heart started pounding in my chest.

Looked up and around and the sight before me shocked me to the core I was in a house. Upon further inspection I noticed a lot of animal houses amongst the rafters and one yellow lump on the floor. it started to stir and my mind went into overdrive, I started to get up when the excruciating pain shot through my back. So instead I looked around as the yellow blob stirred and awoke, and started screaming. I was so startled that I started screaming too. Then there was a frantic knock at the door and the blob and I stopped screaming. The knocking continued as Fluttershy and I just stared at each other.

"Fluttershys I'm coming!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the door, and a lavender unicorn broke down the door and stood awkwardly at the staring contest before her. I ran through my options quickly in my mind and decided to play the i-have-no-idea-were-i-am game. After all what sane pers... pony would believe that anyways. After a few tens moments The silence was broken by twilight

"Fluttershy, were did the creature go and who is this?"

"i-i don't know, I went t-to get some tea and when I came back he was here" Fluttershy responded

"someone mind telling me whats going on and were I am" I asked slightly annoyed,

"how did you get in here" twilight asked

"i don't know I just woke up in here"

twilights eyes went wide as she put the pieces together

"your the thing we found in the forest being attacked by a manticore"

"i don't exactly like being called a thing, yes I do remember being attacked by a manticore and does someone want to explain to me why I'm a pony?"

"i don't know why your a pony you were a..."

"human" I finished

"well you were a human when I left"

"huh, well why don't we introduce ourselves properly" I suggested "my name is Desmond"

"I'm twilight"

"I'm Fluttershy"

I didn't hear her say her name but knew she did but for sake of simplicity I pretended I did

"well hello twilight, and hello Fluttershy, as you can tell I'm not here to hurt you, hell I don't even know why I'm here at all"

"i have a few questions for you Desmond" twilight stated, in response I simply nodded in response

"question one, what did you eat when you were a human"

"answer one," I decided a little joking couldn't hurt "i was an omnivore, but seems things have changed, don't worry I had no intention of eating you guys." twilight was a bit shaken by my response but continued on her interrogation

"question 2, what is this" she levitated my .303 over to me"

"useless now, It requires hands"

"hands?"

"you know like eagle talons just softer"

"oh, but what does it do"

"its a rifle, by the way can I see it for a sec before I explain" she floated the gun over to me and I fumbled with it while I pulled out the magazine and messed with the slide to get a loaded round out

"there now that I know it wont go off ill explain. Its called a rifle, you see this" I held up the cartridge I just removed from the chamber in my hoof (to my amusement it stayed there) "this part down here holds three things, on the bottom is the primer, on the top is the bullet, and inside is gun powder." I turned my attention to the gun pulling back the slide "you see that little pin, that pin is called a firing pin" I let the slide forward "and when you pull on this thing here, its called the trigger, it lets the pin fly forward. The pin then strikes the primer releasing a spark into the gunpowder, that creates a small explosion that forces the bullet out of the barrel at high speeds."

"and what would you use that for?"

"to kill stuff" she backed away giving me a half horrified, half disgusted look and I continued "but I wouldn't use it here even if I could"

"why would anypony need something like THAT" she half yelled

"because I'm not exactly a pony" twilight was still frightened by the device but accepted my answer and put it back in the corner and continued her interrogation

"were are you from"

"earth, more specifically Alberta, Canada"

"huh I've never heard of anyplace like that"

"that's because I think its a different planet"

"oh"

"how many more questions will there be"

"a few"

"well then lets continue" I said, this interrogation was more than a nuisance

well there you have it chapter !. I'm not posting chapter until I have one review.

Ask questions and give feed back please

Canadian, Eh?


End file.
